


The World Passes by But I Remember Only You

by vvhale



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Based on their fan-meeting, Bromance to Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Vignette, the untamed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvhale/pseuds/vvhale
Summary: A senseless host + a non-confrontational Xiao Zhan = a really annoyed Yi Bo.---He had tried to mask his irritation with a diminutive smile, but he knew that he wore his emotions on his sleeves. Especially around Xiao Zhan. Each time their gazes meet, he watches like a helpless fool, as the impenetrable forte he had spent years building crumble into mere ashes.(Based on a brief moment at 'The Untamed' fan meeting)
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	The World Passes by But I Remember Only You

WANG Yi Bo shifts uncomfortably in the stiff, patterned blazer that offers no relief from the emanating heat of the multitude of white, stage lights. His throat is parched and his body, enervating from the endless nights without sleep, no longer feels like his own; it is as if he is watching himself from above. A chasm growing between his thoughts and his actions.

It did not help that the host has been, up till now, asking a string of questions that he finds– _facile._ He is not the type to bite his tongue, but he did try around Xiao Zhan. So even when the man had pestered on about his acting partner’s emaciated waist during the filming of _The Untamed,_ he had hesitated to retort, for a brief moment. It was not until he caught the uneasy expression on Xiao Zhan’s bewildered face through his left periphery that he lifted the microphone to his lips and with a slight tilt of the head remarked in a frank, but nonetheless, polite manner: “Your emphasise is a little… Normally we look at the face not the waist.

He had tried to mask his irritation with a diminutive smile, but he knew that he wore his emotions on his sleeves. _Especially around Xiao Zhan._ Each time their gazes meet, he watches like a helpless fool, as the impenetrable forte he had spent years building crumble into mere ashes.

During the sweltering summer of the prior year, Yi Bo watched as Xiao Zhan transitioned between multiple locations in the span of hours, exhausting his body to the point where he could barely speak, let alone eat. He would follow the other silently around the set, akin to a puppy, not only because he enjoyed Xiao Zhan’s presence in both his talkative and silent ways, but also to be a pillar of support for the elder. And now, some clueless stranger was making a joke of the ordeal and this vexed him. Yi Bo is not an unreasonable person and understood that the man was merely reciting from a script, but exhaustion has worn his patience paper thin.

When the host moved on to question Wang Hao Xuan who was sitting behind them, Xiao Zhan had leaned in towards Yi Bo and whispered incredulously, “Really, you said that straight into his face.”

“Did you see what he asked?” Yi Bo retorted in disbelief, a thin smile plastered on his face.

“Don’t be like this, don’t be like this, this is live broadcast, don’t do this,” Xiao Zhan chided softly, furrowing his brows. Yi Bo could feel the bile congealing at his throat as his cheeks and ears grew flushed. 

“Okay, but did you see what he said? You cannot blame me…” he replied, defensively between grit teeth. The smile swiftly dissipated from Yi Bo’s face as he turned around to avoid Xiao Zhan’s disappointed gaze. He had understood that Xiao Zhan meant well – he was older and wiser and was aware of the thin tether one must balance in order to survive in this industry. However, Yi Bo was no longer a child and for once, he wished Xiao Zhan could see him as a such. For most parts of his life, Yi Bo had never cared for anyone's validation and yet, with Xiao Zhan, he _pined_ for his approval, for him to gently pat his shoulder and compliment him, softly, firmly: _“Wang Lao Shi, you did well, you did well. Thank you.”_

“Just agree with him and say I am thin,” Xiao Zhan continued to Yibo’s frustration and followed this statement with a brisk laugh as if he was trying to assuage the youngster’s strained smile.

He leaned in further and Yibo could feel the warmth of his breath on his own skin as he spoke, “Be careful, don't object in front of people like that.” 

Yi Bo felt a sudden urge to yell at Xiao Zhan and to tell him that life is too short to care about 'people like that', that he only cared for Xiao Zhan and that he despised it when others dismiss his dedication to the role and yet, none of the words could escape his lips. 

Instead, he responded bluntly, almost with defeat, “Because he is too much.”

Xiao Zhan leaned back on his chair and took in a deep breath.

“Just endure it, endure it,” he muttered, scrunching his nose playfully and then swiftly turned away, as if he was afraid for his gaze to linger.

At this, Yi Bo dropped his head to his lap and licked at his dry lips. He was upset, not at the host, not at Xiao Zhan, but mostly at himself for believing that of all people, the elder would have understood why he had acted the way he had. Perhaps, he had misunderstood the nature of their relationship. Perhaps, the blithe and magic they had experienced together last summer had waned, leaving remnants of the past that could never be actualised in the present. Perhaps, Xiao Zhan had moved on and Yibo had remained, swimming in the ripples of his own memories.

Now, Yi Bo is adjusting his tie uneasily as they are ushered off stage. He beams at the sea of people calling his name and yet his mind feels as if it is floating in the clouds, faraway from the room that is filled with flashing lights. He strides with wide steps in front as Xiao Zhan trails close behind. At the edge of the stage, away from the watchful eyes, he feels a firm hand on his back. Spinning his head slightly to the right, he sees Xiao Zhan’s familiar smile that pushes his cheeks upwards and turning his eyes into two, dark crescents like the moon on a bright night.

“Wang Lao Shi, you worked hard today,” he remarks, his hand remains planted on Yi Bo’s back.

“Thank you. Always.” Xiao Zhan says, on second thought, his eyes sparkles before ushering the youngster backstage.

Yi Bo couldn’t help the slight smile that slowly etches across his face as they walk side by side, shoulders touching. 

_Thank you. Always._ He had never heard four syllables that sounded more tender to the ear. Satisfied, he strokes Xiao Zhan’s back just a for a moment too long.

“Zhan Ge, I’ll be more careful next time,” he says, offering a thin, lopsided grin and the other smiles kindly back, a familiar smile without inhibition and Yi Bo feels like they are taken back in time to last summer. It is times like these when he understands that he has much to learn. Sometimes, it takes more strength to take a step back rather than forward and _just endure it_. 

\--- 

[The Untamed fan meeting moment](https://twitter.com/ZhanGe1091/status/1197881794093363202)

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers, 
> 
> A short piece inspired by Yi Bo and Xiao Zhan's exchange at The Untamed fan meeting. I usually don't write about real people but these two cupcakes has made me break all my rules! The title is based on Wang Yi Bo's song for The Untamed soundtrack, 'Bu Wang'. 
> 
> Ta!  
> vvhale


End file.
